The present invention is generally directed to surfactants, and more specifically, to nonionic surfactant compositions comprising a hydrophobic group and a hydrophilic group linked by a phosphate ester, and processes thereof, and which nonionic surfactant compositions can be cleaved or converted into a substantially inert form by exposure to, for example, basic mediums, or basic solutions, and wherein the pH thereof is, for example, from about 8 to about 13, and preferably from about 8 to about 12. The nonionic surfactant compositions can be utilized for the preparation of toners by emulsion/aggregation/coalescence processes as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,818, entitled "Toner Processes", filed concurrently herewith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,654, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,020, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,734, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,963, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,738, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,693, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,108, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,729, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,797; and also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,405,728; 5,366,841; 5,496,676; 5,527,658; 5,585,215; 5,650,255; 5,650,256 and 5,501,935 (spherical toners), the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.